In the field of casino gaming, most casino operators derive a significant portion of their overall revenue from the revenue generated from the casino's wager-based gaming machines. Typically, for reasons relating to regulatory compliance and security, many of the casino's electronic, wager-based gaming machines are only permitted to be communicatively coupled to a secure and proprietary gaming network deployed at the casino establishment. Additionally, for reasons relating to regulatory compliance and security, many casino gaming networks are specifically configured or designed to prohibit or restrict the casino's electronic wager-based gaming machines from communicating with, or being accessible to, external networks such as, for example, the Internet or World Wide Web. Due in part to these security requirements and design constraints, there exists little or no incentive for motivating gaming machine manufacturers to incorporate banner advertising functionality or other types of online advertising functionality into their wager-based gaming machine designs.